Mignight Company
by xXAshe.Kurosaki.Xx
Summary: Ichigo's getting ready for bed, when he gets a sneaking suspicion he's not alone. Might make more chapters if well enough liked, Maybe lemon, Yaoi, Don't like, Don't read. Sorry if it fails...
1. Tonight

GrimmjowxIchigo.

Tonight.

Ichigo sighed as he crawled into bed, pulling the sheets up and sighing in content. He reached over and turned off his bedside lamp, pausing to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness the room had been submersed in. Once they did, he glanced around his shadow-filled room suspiciously, the back of his neck prickling uncomfortably. Not seeing anything, he yawned tiredly and rolled onto his side, pushing off the foreboding feeling that he wasn't alone in his room at the moment. Thinking it was probably something as stupid as an owl outside his window, he sighed, his honey brown eyes fluttering closed, sleep washing over him almost immediately. Not even 10 minutes after he had gotten comfortable, he was asleep; a few light, almost inaudible snores escaped him.

Just outside of the Kurosaki's house, a pair of cyan blue eyes lifted, lingering on the window to the right. He watched as the light flickered, then went out, and then counted. At the count of 60, the mysterious male advanced, jumping up onto the tree located just outside of the window his interest lay. Once on a sturdy, thick branch, the male slipped over the windowsill, paused, then fully slipped into the darkened room. One quick look around assured him he was in the right room. Letting his eyes fully adjust, the intruding male silently moved towards the bed in front of him, smirking faintly at the male sprawled eagle out on it. Ichigo's blankets were tangled around his feet, having evidentially kicked the blankets off. He was wearing a white wife-beater and a pair of plain blue boxers, which had "Swag" Written in cursive near the bottom. Smirking, the intrusive male moved closer, his cyan blue eyes moving up his body and lingering on the orange haired male's relaxed face. The moon was illuminating it, casting an almost perfect glow across his tanned skin.

As the male neared, something in him softened. His reason for being here in the first place abandoned. He stopped just beside the bed, staring down at the sleeping form. Snapping out of his brief reverie, the shadowed male leaned down automatically, almost as if something was taking control of his own body. Before he could stop himself, he moved closer, his lips hovering just above the sleeping males' forehead, before he pressed down lightly, holding the action for a moment, before almost hesitantly pulling back. He kept a close distance between them, their noses just touching as he aligned their faces. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned closer and pressed his lips against the smooth, rose petal-like ones before him.

He pulled back, breaking the brief, unreturned kiss, straightening fully and staring down at the orange haired male before him. He then turned, and silently made his way across the room and towards the opened window, planning to silently get away. He was stopped, though, by a rather unexpected voice ringing through the silent room. "The fuck...? Grimmjow...?" Now exposed, Grimmjow froze, his cyan eyes glued outside, clearly shocked that he was caught. Ichigo sleepily sat up, rubbing his brown eyes free of sleep, suppressing a yawn. "Why the hell are you here...?" His hands falling away from his eyes, he stared full on at the shadowed male by the window, glaring half heartedly. When he got no response, he slipped out of bed, standing up beside it, full on glaring at the intruding male. "Answer me. Why the hell are you in my room?" Grimmjow, deciding against just leaving, turned around, his previous weakness forgotten for the time being. Cyan eyes met honey brown ones, the gaze held for what seemed like an eternity, before the silence was broken, finally.

"It ain't any of yer' business, Kurosaki." Ichigo blinked, before snorting with false amusement, laughing humourlessly. "Oh, So you being in my room in the middle of the goddamn night isn't any of my fucking business...?" He raised a ginger eyebrow in annoyance at the blue haired male before him, taking a step towards the taller of the two. Grimmjow murmured a light, "Che.", before turning around, facing the window once more, ready to leave, without a word being said. Ichigo, however, grabbing his arm roughly and jerked the man around, glaring heatedly up at him, slamming him against the wall, one arm pressed against the blue haired male's neck, and the other pinning an arm. "Not so fucking fast." Grimmjow just smirked, his cyan eyes narrowing in amusement and light annoyance. Before Ichigo could react, Grimmjow had leaned forwards, their lips crashing together, The sudden actions caused his grip to loosen on the taller male, causing him to be roughly turned and slammed against the wall, the rough kiss not being broken. The initial shock fading away, Ichigo jerked his head away from the taller male, his honey brown eyes as wide as saucers. Grimmjow, the smirk still on his lips, leaned down, biting hard on the exposed area of skin on Ichigo's neck, drawing both blood and a surprised yelp from the orange haired male.

Pulling away, the blue haired male smirked, resisting the sudden urge to reconnect their lips. Ichigo blinked, glancing at the blue haired male out of the corner of his eyes, blinking as he watched the other male move farther away, towards the window. He opened his mouth to say something, but by the time actual words formed, the blue haired male was already out the window, and, as far as he could tell, Gone.

Grimmjow growled under his breath as he jumped off the last tree branch, not turning to look behind him as he left. He flipped the hood of his jacket up over his head as he walked farther away from Ichigo's house, his cyan eyes locked ahead of him, lips curled in a seemingly permanent scowl. Once he rounded a corner, he stopped, letting out a sigh of annoyance. The moon illuminated the street, casting eerie shadows that played tricks on him when he least expected it. '_The fuck just happened...?'_ He shook his head and glanced around him once more, before turning on his heel and continuing on his way.

Ichigo continued to stare at the window, honey brown eyes still wide with complete shock. Blinking, he lifted his hand and tentatively brushed over the area that Grimmjow had bitten, wincing at the light stinging sensation. Yep, that would leave a mark. His hand then lifted, lightly ghosting over his lips, which were vibrating from the rough kiss. Shaking his head, he swallowed hard and peeled himself off the wall, shakily walking towards the bed and flopping down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. '_What, exactly, just happened?'_ Hs narrowed his eyes, two fingers still lightly pressed against his lower lip.

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading. Sorry if It failed. I just want to let you all know. **

**I'M ALIVE! xD Anyways. I'll be uploading alot more stories. It's summer break, so i gottalot of free time. **

**Rate/Review/Favorite and all that awesome stuff. Till next time! :D **


	2. After Effects

**AN: Thanks for the sudden, and rather FAST Feedback on the first chapter. I guess it wasn't as bad of a fail as I had originally thought. Well, Here's the second chapter. If I get as much/more response about this part, I'll make the third part. If not, I'm probably going to ditch this story. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Yawning, Ichigo Kurosaki sat up, rubbing the last webs of sleep from his eyes. Blinking, he sat there for a few minutes to fully wake up, before slipping out of his warm, messed up bed and stretching, another light yawn escaping him as he did so.

Ichigo shuffled out of his room and down the hall towards the bathroom, nothing in particular on his mind at the present time. Karin, his younger sister, was already standing infront of the bathroom door, looking like the living dead, as she usually did in the morning. Snickering softly, Ichigo walked up and placed a hand lightly on her head, causing the smaller female to jump and shoot him a look of pure poison. "Hey Karin. You look like crap." The half-asleep female simply muttered, "Humph," And didn't respond, turning back to the closed door. "Hey, Where's dad? Normally he'd of woken me up like..." He paused, turning to face the little clock on the wall which read '10:38', "Two hours ago." He turned his gaze back down on his sister, who simply shrugged without turning back to face him.

Giving up on trying to talk to his half-dead sister, Ichigo leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. That's weird. Normal Isshin would of woken him up before 9 am. Unless the idiot was still asleep himself. But, that couldn't be it...Unless he had a rough night with patients...Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts by Karin, who had promptly flicked his bare arm rather hard. "'Ey, What was that for?" He turned his gaze on the dark haired female, who was looking at him with a rather weird expression on her face. "I said, What's that on your neck?" She reached up and pointed to the unseen thing, an eyebrow delicately arching in a questioning manner. At that moment, The bathroom door opened and Yuzu, Ichigo's youngest sister, slipped out, Yawning and smiling at the two of them. "Morning Ichigo! Morning Karin!" Karin paid no mind and simply walked into the bathroom, obviously relieved that it was free.

"Morning Yuzu." The light haired female giggled and bounced away, down the stairs. No doubt to fix up breakfast. Chuckling, Ichigo leaned back against the wall, lifting his hand to his neck. He didn't really feel anything different, save for a light twinge of discomfort when he fingered over a certain area. When Karin exited the bathroom, he slipped in himself and closed the door, turning and immediately inspecting his neck. Right on the side, was a dark purple, almost black, bruise. It was then the memories of the previous night flooded into his head. Ichigo blinked, heat rushing into his cheeks as he let out an exasperated sigh, leaning over the sink. Grimmjow had snuck into his room; done god knows what in there, then gave him a hickey, then left. What the hell? Just the simple memory gave him the chills.

Straightening, he slipped his shirt and boxers off, discarding them to the side, before turning and setting up a nice warm shower. Thankfully, it was Saturday, and the mark would, hopefully, be faded by Monday. Hopefully. Ichigo sighed as he stepped into the shower, his body crying out in relief as the water hit his skin. Stepping under the shower head, he ran a hand through his hair, letting the water run down his body, his thoughts far away at the moment.

Grimmjow's lips curled downwards in a scowl as he slipped out of bed, glaring around the pitiful hotel he had booked last night. Alright, the place wasn't that bad. It had a queen sized bed, flat screen TV, and a fair amount of space in it. All in all, it wasn't so bad. But right now, everything was the shits to a certain electric blue haired male. He stood and stretched, yawning lightly, and moved into the bathroom. Closing the door, he turned and looked in the mirror, scowling deeper as his gaze was met with a familiar pair of cyan eyes. Grimacing, he turned away from the mirror and relieved his bladder, his mind lost in thought.

Why wasn't he able to kill Kurosaki last night? Hell, He hated his guts. More so then that fucktard Aizen. Seriously, what the hell happened last night? Grimmjow shook his head and finished up in the bathroom, before stepping out and back into the main room. Glancing over at the digital clock on the side, he walked towards the large window to the side, looking outside at Karakura. This time, He was going to kill him. Nothing would stop him this time.

Stepping out of the shower, Ichigo sighed lightly before reaching over and grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his waist tightly. Running a hand through his orange hair, he glanced at himself in the slightly fogged mirror, his brown eyes lingering once more on the rather nasty looking mark his neck adorned. Scowling, he opened the door and slipped out of the bathroom, padding silently down the hallway and into his room, closing his door behind him. His brown eyes suspiciously swept around his room, looking for any sign, no matter how small, of intrusion. Finding none, he let his guard down and moved towards his closet, pulling out a random pair of pants and a few other articles of clothing, not really caring about what it was he picked out.

Dropping the towel around his waist, Ichigo slipped clothing on, his mind far away from reality. As he pulled his shirt on, he absentmindedly let his thoughts sway in whatever way they wished. His thoughts almost immediately switched back to a certain blue haired male, and the actions of the night before. Scowling, Ichigo shook his head as if to rid his mind from the thoughts and memories of the previous night and grabbed the towel from the ground. He threw the towel into the laundry bin, turning around and glancing suspiciously around his room once more, before walking out, slamming the door behind him. If he wasn't careful, that idiot might sneak back in and actually kill him this time, for whatever reason being he couldn't last night. What _was _Grimmjow doing in his room, if not killing him?

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it; Review/Follow/Favorite and all that good stuff. Till next time! ;)**


	3. What is it about you?

**A/N Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story! I'm sorry. Been busy with A) School and the stupid real world and B) Other stories. I'll try to get to this one as much as possible, alrightie? Anyways, Enjoy this new addition to Midnight Company! **

Grimmjow looked around his shadowed surroundings. The sun was setting behind him, casting dark orange rays of light over the town. He actually found himself a little...relaxed here. He was standing just outside of the Kurosaki's Clinic, his Espada uniform billowing dully around him in the warm breeze. His zanpactou was resting over his shoulders, a feral and condescending smirk adorning his feline-like features. This time, nothing was going to get in the way of what he was here for. He wasn't going to fucking slip up this time, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let what happened last night interfere again. His cyan blue eyes darkened with hostility and determination as he looked up at the orange haired asshole's window. Just wait a bit more, wait until the rest of the house was asleep, then attack. Grimmjow grinned, showing sharp canines. This was it. '_Say good-bye, Kurosaki.' _He thought sadistically.

Ichigo closed the door to his bedroom, locking it and striding towards his closet, stripping off his t-shirt and dropping it on the floor, sighing happily. Today had been rather interesting. He had gotten teased by his buddies about the mark on his neck, school was being a bitch, as to be expected, and his father was still gone.

Earlier that morning, before he had left, he found a hastily scribbled note on the fridge from his father that read,  
_My Son, Ichigo. I will be out for a while. Do not worry._

Still no sign of old goat face. Karin was out at a friend's place for a sleepover, and Yuzu was out for a sleepover as well, a friend's birthday party. He wasn't really that eager to be home alone after what had happened the night before, but thought that if Grimmjow were to arrive again, he'd at least be prepared for him.

He stripped off his pants, dropping them on the ground and grabbing out a pair of grey sweatpants and a white muscle shirt. He slipped them on, running a hand through his orange locks and looking suspiciously around his bedroom. It was shadowed, messy and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The window was closed; he had made sure of that before he had left.

Ichigo grunted as he stepped over a few miscellaneous items strewn across the floor to get to his bed, about to drop on it and relax for a bit, when he heard noises from the living room. Pursing his lips, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he quickly retraced his steps, silently unlocking his door and poking his head out.

The halls were empty and dark; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe Isshin was home? Ichigo was still suspicious. He stepped out of his room, leaving the door ajar as he crept silently down the hall, his honey brown eyes narrowed and locked in front of him. He stopped at the head of the stairs going down, pressed against the wall. He listened for a moment, unmoving and holding his breath, waiting for another sound. Nothing so far. He narrowed his eyes even further. It couldn't be his father; there were no sounds of movement or things being moved at all.

He poked his head around the corner, staring down the staircase, trying to see what was down there, but there was nothing. Then a thought hit him; What if it was Grimmjow? Ichigo's frown deepened and he pulled his head back, staring at the wall across from him, feeling more than a little stalked. He knew that it wouldn't really be much protection, but he silently crept back the way he had come, slipping into the closet and grabbing a baseball bat, gripping it tightly in his hand, creeping back to the head of the stairs, silently standing there, awaiting a noise of any kind. Still, nothing. His heart was racing from the adrenaline and his pulse quickened as he silently slipped down the stairs, pausing every two steps to listen, making sure everything was still quiet.

When Ichigo reached the last step, he looked around the dark hall, into the living room, then the kitchen. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary and sensing nothing, he stepped off the stairs fully. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up again. He felt like he was being watched. Glancing around everywhere but behind him, he scowled, seeing nothing. He didn't know where to check first. What if he checked the kitchen and the unknown...thing was in the other room? Ichigo shook his head, feeling like a child. He turned and silently slipped into the kitchen, glancing around in the dark before feeling around for the light switch, finding it and flooding the area with light. Nothing had been moved, nothing was out of it's place. His scowl remained as he walked around, heading into the dining room and turning the light on in there. Nothing. '_Huh. Well...Time to check the living room, and if nothing's in there...' _He shuddered slightly. '_Well, I'll have to check everywhere. Even the clinic room...' _One thing he hated was being home alone in a house that doubled as a clinic. Now, that never happened, since Isshin was usually there 24/7, but for some reason old goat face was no where to be found, which worried Ichigo to no end. Turning around, the orange haired teen moved back the way he had come, stepping carefully and silently, towards the living room. He paused in front of the stairs, glaring up at the landing. He could have sworn that he had seen something moving. He had probably imagined it. Shaking his head, he slipped into the living room, standing there with the baseball bat held in a defensive position, much like he'd hold Zangetsu. Not seeing anything, he flicked on the light switch, blinking a few times at the bright light. Nothing. He let out the breath that he had unintentionally been holding, and turned around.

Now to check the clinic. '_Great...' _he thought. He didn't mind being in there as long as he was doing something and keeping his mind preoccupied, and he knew that he shouldn't be as on edge as he was. Hell, he fought hollows for fuckssake! But last night had rattled him pretty badly. Ichigo's grip on the bat tightened in frustration as he remembered what had happened. If it was Grimmjow who was fucking with his head right now he'd kill him. As he walked back to the front door and down the hallway towards the clinic, his tried to steady his breathing. He stopped outside of the door. It was cracked open, darkness enveloping the whole room. The only light that penetrated the darkness was that from the living room and the kitchen. The sliver of light only showed the white glistening tile floors and a bit of the table. Just as he was about to kick open the door and turn the light on, debunking his stupid suspicions, he heard a loud bang from outside, and the front door opened. Ichigo jumped, the hairs on his body standing on end, and he skidded down the hall, staring at the front door and heaving a very, very heavy sigh of relief at who had just walked in the door.

"Dad, Where the **hell **have you been all damn day!?"

Isshin didn't speak as he passed through the door, closing it behind him and shrugging off his jacket, hanging it on the hook and throwing his keys on the little door table. Ichigo opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said, before Isshin turned to him, grinning as usual.

"Oh, Nothing to worry about my son! Just a house call is all! I trust you got my letter?"

Ichigo nodded, a ginger eyebrow arched as he looked at his father. Nothing seemed off about him; he seemed as usual, too hyper and resembling a goat. Isshin's eyes gravitated to the baseball bat that Ichigo held in his hands, and he frowned.

"Why in good heavens are you holding a baseball bat? I hope you're not planning on playing baseball in here!" Isshin grinned at his son, who sighed, shaking his head, feeling more than a little idiotic.

"Nah, never mind. I'm just going to go to bed, alright dad?"

Isshin regarded his son, a look of seriousness flashing across his face and in his eyes for a moment, but then was gone as he said enthusiastically,

"Alright, my son! Have a good sleep!" He attempted to pounce on the teen, but Ichigo simply dodged, rolling his eyes as he slipped up the stairs towards his room, calling over his shoulder, "Night dad," and ignoring the wailings of, "My son! Why do you never let me hug you anymore? So cruel..."

As Ichigo walked down the dark hallway to put the baseball back, he still felt as though he was being watched. He cast another suspicious look up and down the hallway, seeing nothing and sighing heavily, rubbing the back of his neck as he slipped back into his room, closing the door and yawning, stretching as he lazily scanned his room. He was exhausted, and nearly tripped as he weaved his way towards his very inviting bed, dropping onto it and sighing happily, leaning over and grabbing his iPod and headphones, slipping them on and blasting, "This Is Why I'm Hot by Mims" and slipping under the covers, settling in and closing his eyes.

Grimmjow suppressed a laugh as he watched Ichigo slither through his house in a fit of paranoia. This was hilarious. When Isshin walked in, though, he knew he'd have to step careful and lay low until the older was asleep before he could do anything. So, sitting on the tree branch outside of Ichigo's window, he glared up at the sky, waiting impatiently until Isshin was asleep.

At around midnight, the lights finally went out in the house, and he knew Isshin was getting ready for bed. He waited until he was sure that the older was asleep, before standing and jumping into action, ignoring the annoying feeling of déjà vu at what he was about to attempt to do. Only difference? Nothing was going to stop him this time. Grimmjow smirked as the window opened. Stupid soul reaper forgot to lock the window. Too easy.

Grimmjow slipped into the room, silent and deadly, closing the window behind him. He stood at the foot of Ichigo's bed, taking in the sight. He could hear Ichigo's music loud and clear, his iPod clutched in his hands and the white ear buds in his ears, making his skin seem tanner than usual in contrast. Ichigo was spread out on his bed, the sheets tangled around his legs. He was wearing a white wife beater that clung to his body, showing off his obviously well-sculpted muscles, and he had grey sweats on. Grimmjow's nose wrinkled as he looked at the other disgusted that the same feeling was starting to wash over him as before. Swallowing it back with a violent shake of the head, he unsheathed his blade, swiftly moving forwards. His blade was poised over the male's back, right over where the idiot's heart was. One blow, followed by another if necessary, was all that it would take to kill this asshole. One. Fucking. Blow. And...He couldn't.

Grimmjow stood there; hand firmly grasping his blade, which was pressed against Ichigo, who was completely vulnerable at the moment, but his arm wouldn't take in the directions that his mind was trying to send. It was like he wasn't in control of his body anymore, like somebody foreign had taken over. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, screaming with anger and frustration in his head. He still had time to make a get-away without being caught, if he was swift and quiet enough. But then again, Ichigo had his music in, so waking him up wasn't that big of a deal. Grimmjow took a deep breath, pulling the blade back and nearly jumped when he saw Ichigo stirring. He didn't have enough time to open the window and escape, and he knew that he couldn't stay there if he wanted to keep his rep in tact, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He hurried over to Ichigo's wardrobe, slipping behind the dresser and behind the rack of clothing that hung from the rail. He watched silently as Ichigo stirred, sitting up and glaring around the room. Grimmjow's breath caught as Ichigo's gaze lingered over where he was, and he thought that he had been seen, but thankfully Ichigo hadn't seen him, instead shaking his head, adjusting his music and flopping back on the bed, rolling away from Grimmjow and settling back into bed, falling back asleep. Grimmjow stayed there for a moment, until he was sure that Ichigo was asleep again before stepping out and looking around the orange haired teen's room.

It was messy; clothes were strewn everywhere, posters over the wall, paper and other things all over, and a few dirty plates on his desk. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as he saw a large black book on the only clear area of his desk, with Ichigo's initials on the top right corner. He walked over, feeling a little nosey, and picked up the book. It was bound with leather, the cover black leather; the strap keeping it closed a light brown shade. He slipped it off, glancing over at Ichigo to make sure that he was still asleep, before opening it and leafing through the pages. Only a few glances told him that it was a sketch book. '_huh...Didn't think this fucktard was an artist...he's not too bad either.' _As he flipped through, he recognized a few of Ichigo's friends, the one with the red hair and the girl, Orihime, with another female who had short, black spiky hair, and the Kuchiki girl. They were very well done. As he continued flipping, his eyes narrowed. Something caught his eye. Flipping back a few pages, he paused at a drawing that confused the fuck out of him. It was obviously him, but...the way he was drawn.

In the drawing, Grimmjow was laying lazily on a couch, his eyes staring at the viewer with a lazy, feral smirk on his lips and an evil gleam in his eyes. His mess of blue hair was all over the place, his head resting on his arm. He was wearing nothing but black boxers, and his hollow hole was no where to be seen. Grimmjow cast a weird, undecided glance over at the sleeping Ichigo, and then back at the drawing, scanning it more. The work on his body was flawless; it had to have taken Ichigo at least a week to do this to the extent that it was done at. It was shaded in with pencil crayons, and looked almost like Ichigo had taken a photo. Grimmjow turned the page and his eyebrows creased when he saw it was yet another drawing of him.

This time, in this picture, he was standing on a roof, his blade in his left hand, his Espada uniform stained with blood and blood streaks on his face. It reminded him of their battles. It was another well drawn picture. The next picture made him break out in a grin despite himself. It was one of him, again, drawn as a human due to the lack of a hollow hole and mask. He was standing in the middle of what looked like a wrestling ring, (Yes, he knew what one of those were.) wearing blue boxing shorts with punching gloves on. He was grinning, his body glimmering in the light of the ring, with an unknown male at his feet, a bit of blood splattered on his leg. Grimmjow grinned. This one looked like it took Ichigo quite a bit of time. He flipped through the pages, and was bemused to find that the majority of the rest of the pictures were of him. He closed the book, re-bound it and set it down where it was, turning to look at Ichigo, frowning, his eyebrows creased so much that they almost met in the middle. His arms crossed over his chest as he muttered,

"What the fuck is with you, Kurosaki?"

**Well, that's it for now! I have no idea where the hell that drawing idea came from, but it kind of fits! Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'll update again soon! Bare with me here! **


	4. Too close for comfort

**A/N As I promised, Here's the next chapter in Midnight Company! I really like where this story's heading right now, so I'll be updating sooner than usual! I also have a week off from school, so I'll be updating like crazy! Please don't be angry if you're spammed with story updates from me...:) **

**Anyways, Onto the next chapter! I hope it's alright! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! If I did...-Evil laugh- :3**

**P.S, Due to a PM I got by someone, I just want to clarify this: Yes, it's dark in Ichigo's room, but Grimmjow's got an almost feminine ability to see in the dark. With Pantera and all, I just kind of imagine he has more than just the physical characteristics of a cat...Just thought I'd clear that up. C:**

Grimmjow took a seat on the ground, hidden in the shadows and in a relatively clean are with Ichigo's sketch book in hand. He re-opened it, flipping through all of the pages. He couldn't help but be impressed by the skill that berry held in his single hand. Nearing the middle of the book, he flipped past a picture that caught his eye. He flipped back a few pages until he found it once again, glancing up at the sleeping form of Ichigo to make sure that he stayed asleep.

Grimmjow lowered his cyan eyes to the page before him. On it was drawn him, Grimmjow, but in his arms was...Ichigo. Grimmjow's features were bordering on annoyed, but they held a light look of...Fondness? Amusement? Grimmjow couldn't place it at the moment. The photo Grimmjow was holding Ichigo bridal style, and Ichigo, who had an arm draped lazily around the bluenette's shoulders, was smiling slightly, his honey brown eyes glaring playfully up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sat there for a moment, staring at it. They were both in their uniforms, Grimmjow's blood stained and Ichigo's ripped in places, their blades on the ground around them, and they seemed to be standing atop a building. It seemed to be sometime in the evening, due to the dark sky and quarter moon in the background. Grimmjow frowned as he scanned the picture again. This was another one that seemed to have taken Ichigo quite a while to drawn to this level. But why the hell was it Grimmjow that was holding him? From what Grimmjow gathered, the ginger seemed perfectly straight. He cast another glance over at the sleeping male in question, his brows furrowed and a thoughtful expression written in his intense eyes. He slowly closed the sketch book, not looking any further, and stood, silently walking over and placing the book back where he had found it, casting little glances over at Ichigo to make sure he wouldn't wake up and try and kill him. Speaking of kill...

Grimmjow immediately scowled, his hand suddenly flying to his blade, hatred and an overwhelming sense of loathing washing over him. Then, just as Grimmjow drew his blade and was about to rush at Ichigo and finally end this ...It was gone. Just like that. Swallowing hard, the bluenette tried to push past the barrier blocking his violence, raising his blade and stepping forwards. And just like that, Ichigo rolled onto his back, the movement causing Grimmjow to freeze. Luckily, it seemed that the ginger haired male was still asleep. He could hear the music streaming from Ichigo's head phones, a beat that was rather catchy, but that Grimmjow didn't know. Just as Grimmjow's arm raised again, planning on one fluid movement to kill the ginger, Ichigo stirred, and his eyes opened.

Grimmjow was rigid. He couldn't move, and the look on Ichigo's face was priceless. His eyes opened, then closed, then shot open again, his lips parting and body visibly tensing. For a moment, then both were frozen, their eyes locked in mutual surprise, and the next thing Grimmjow knew, he had been slammed to the ground, with Ichigo straddling his hips, hands wrapped around his throat. The headphones fell out of his ears as Ichigo growled,

"What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Grimmjow managed a shit eating grin, letting out a choked laugh. A million things were running through Grimmjow's head, distracting him. Ichigo's grip loosened, but only a touch as he hissed out,

"Answer me!"

Grimmjow glared up at the male. He hated the feeling of being dominated, made to feel that he was less. And whether Ichigo knew it or not, that was just what the ginger was doing, and Grimmjow was not, repeat not going to stand for it. Shooting Ichigo a snarl, he jerked his body to the side, trying to topple Ichigo off and hopefully switch their positions, but that idiot was stubborn and used his hips to anchor the bluenette. Grimmjow let out a growl and jerked his hips up, grinding harshly against the male on top of him. To Grimmjow's shock, Ichigo let out a sound that was almost like...a surprised mewl. He didn't know what he had been expecting Ichigo to do, but it sure as **hell** wasn't...That! Ichigo's eyes were wide and his cheeks dusted a soft pinkish colour. The hands on the Sexta's neck loosened, and Grimmjow used this to his advantage, grasping Ichigo's wrists and nearly thrusting the ginger off of him. Ichigo fell backwards off of him and landed with a surprised grunt on his ass. The look he gave Grimmjow was a cross between anger, surprise and...Something he couldn't place. He sat up, scowling in confusion at the ginger. For a few beats, they sat there, staring at each other and breathing hard. The only other sound that filled the tense room was the muffled music from Ichigo's IPod. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, seemed to think better of it, and closed his, his eyes lowering from Grimmjow's smouldering gaze to the floor, biting his bottom lip.

Finally the silence was broken.

"Ta kill ya."

Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion, clearing his throat before responding with a dull, "Huh?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I answered yer damn question."

Ichigo paused, before realization seemed to hit him, and his expression hardened. He glared at Grimmjow, a million things burning at the tip of his tongue. He settled with,

"And why the fuck didn't you do that? How long were you here!?"

Ichigo's voice rose as he spoke, his hands curling into fists at his side. Grimmjow couldn't stifle the bark of laughter that emitted from his lips, causing Ichigo to jump slightly.

"Ya think I fuckin' know?"

Ichigo remained silent at this, giving Grimmjow a weird look before adverting his eyes towards the floor once again, silent. They fell silent again, before Grimmjow stood up and scowled down at the ginger haired teen, before bending down and grabbing his zanpactou from the ground where it had been dropped. Ichigo scrambled up to his feet, staring up at the taller of the two. They stood there silently before Grimmjow made his way around the shorter and towards the window, where he had come in from. Just as he was about to jump out and escape into the shadow of night, Ichigo's voice rang out, tone soft yet firm, laced with curiosity.

"Why...didn't you kill me?"

Grimmjow stayed there, before annoyance filled him. He turned and faced Ichigo, a rather nasty retort sitting on his tongue, but the look on Ichigo's face stalled him. He was looking at Grimmjow with an expression that could only be described as a kicked puppy. His brown eyes were wide and curious; his mouth set into a tight line, cheeks still tinted a faint pinkish colour, illuminated by the moonlight pouring into the room. The retort vanished, and Grimmjow heaved a heavy sigh, running his free hand through his blue locks, leaning against the window frame.

"I don't...I don't fucking know, okay?"

Ichigo blanched at the tone, and for some god forsaken reason, Grimmjow felt sickeningly...guilty. Snarling to himself, he pushed off the window, intending to just turn around and leave, but...it seemed his feet had a mind of their own. Before he could register and stop what was happening, he found himself walking towards Ichigo, whose eyes widened. He stumbled back a few steps, bumping into his desk, stopping him from moving any farther away. Grimmjow stopped a few steps away from Ichigo, staring at him a moment as he sheathed his blade. Ichigo's stare went from cautious and almost scared, to baffled and...Still cautious. Grimmjow found himself snickering despite himself, taking a few steps closer, nearly touching the other but not. He could practically _hear_ Ichigo gulp, leaning back as far as he could to get away from Grimmjow. But Grimmjow wasn't worried about that. His intense cyan eyes narrowed, boring into Ichigo's brown ones, searching for something. But for what, he hadn't a clue. Without realizing it, he had closed the distance between them; their bodies now flush against one another, causing Ichigo's breath to hitch and his eyes to widen further.

Ichigo held his breath as their bodies met, his cheeks heating up. He didn't know what to do. His head was throbbing, but not painfully, and his cheeks felt like a fiery inferno. He managed to choke out,

"Grimmjow...?"

But whether or not the offending male heard him, Ichigo didn't know. Grimmjow just stood there, staring at him with those intense eyes he knew all too well. Then, Ichigo's world came to a complete halt.

Grimmjow was leaning forwards.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love all of you who reviewed! So...**

**What's gonna happen? Yeah, I know it's a cruel place to leave you all at, but I've got...**

**Plans. **

**Anyways, I hope that this chapter wasn't a fail! **

**Be on the look out for chapter 5, coming soon! **

**Review, review, review! **


	5. Night Attack

**A/N I hope that you all liked the last chapter! Here's the next one! **

Grimmjow was leaning closer.

And closer.

Until finally he stopped, inches away from Ichigo, who couldn't stop the tremor that ran through his body at being so close to the man. His brown eyes were wide, and he was sure that his cheeks were dark red. They felt entirely too hot.

Grimmjow stood there silently for a moment; their bodies flush against each other. He could feel Ichigo's breath on his face. He smelled of candy and...Mint. For a moment, Grimmjow's intense eyes softened, his mouth tilting up in a barely there smile. He lifted his hand and went to press it to Ichigo's burning cheek, but stopped as the ginger flinched. As if that had snapped him out of whatever reverie he had been absorbed into, Grimmjow jerked back, his eyes hardening once again and a disgusted snarl growing onto his face. He turned on his heel and, without a backwards glance at Ichigo, jumped out of the window and set off into the night.

Ichigo just remained there, frozen and leaning backwards over his desk, eyes locked on the window Grimmjow had just jumped out of. Gulping, he slowly straightened himself, his hands shaking and breath coming out in puffs. What the hell had just happened? The look in Grimmjow's eyes for that split second...Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion. He slowly, warily walked towards his window, peeking out in time to see a flash of blue disappearing into the trees. He frowned, slamming his window shut and locking it securely to make sure that the other couldn't come in again. He stayed there for a moment, hands on the window sill as he stared out unseeingly into the night.

First he had caught Grimmjow in his room, and the other had...assaulted him, biting his neck and leaving a mark, then left. Now, he had caught Grimmjow in his room, attempting to kill him again, and...

Much like the last time, he hadn't been able to. It just didn't make sense!

Ichigo bent down, resting his elbows on the window sill and burying his fingers into his orange locks, letting out a frustrated groan. He remained there for a second, eyes closed, holding his breath, before he let it out in a loud 'Whoosh!' and straightened. He cast one more glance at the window before making his way back towards his bed, falling onto it. He could still faintly hear the music from his IPod playing in the background. Sounded like Metallica. He ran a hand down his face, resting it on his chest. He closed his eyes and attempted to get back to sleep, but it seemed like any last bit of fatigue was completely gone. He growled in frustration and sat up, resting his arms on his knees, glaring around at the darkened room. His wandering gaze brought him back to the window. After a few beats staring at it, he stood and walked over, unlocking it and opening it up. He took a deep breath of the crisp night air.

He knew that the chances of seeing Grimmjow again were high; hell, the oaf was probably just out there to collect himself before coming back and finishing the business. But Ichigo needed some air. He turned away from the window, leaving it ajar, and grabbing a black hoodie, pulling it on and flipping the hood over his head. He padded out of the room, closing the door silently behind him, and made no noise as he slipped to the front door, slipping on a pair of high tops before sneaking out the front door. He closed the door slowly, so as to avoid making unnecessary noise. Once the door was closed, he turned and looked around him. The moon was shining high in the sky, and a few streetlights were on, casting light around the otherwise dark environment. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, walking down the steps and away from his house, glancing around before heading down the street, brown eyes locked ahead. His face was void of all expression.

As he walked, he couldn't help but glance around him every now and then. He found himself almost waiting for Grimmjow to appear. Shaking his head, he continued on. _No, I'm not waiting to be murdered. I'm just paran—What was that. _

He froze, immediately glancing around him as a snap rang out through the night. It had come from right behind him. His shoulders tensed as footsteps neared him, heavy and slow, yet coming closer and closer at a rapid rate. His jaw clenched as he whipped around, expecting to see Grimmjow behind him, blade out and a challenging expression, but when he turned around, all he saw was an elderly man limping past him. Ichigo took a deep breath, ignoring the weird look the man gave him. He stood there silently for a moment, casting cursory glances around before resuming walking down the street. He let out a soft sigh, letting his feet take him wherever and his mind wander.

What did Grimmjow want with him exactly? And why did he always..._**do**_ something to Ichigo? He scowled, staring blankly ahead with a confused light in his eyes. He didn't notice himself walking towards the opening to a little path that lead into a dog park.

What nagged at Ichigo more than anything was the look in Grimmjow's eyes that night. The times they had battled and come face to face, all Ichigo had ever seen in those hard eyes was a deep loathing and hatred that seemed to burn through his skull. Never anything else, save for the occasional glimpses or cruel glee when they tangled.

He let out a huff, blinking a few times and finally fully coming to his senses. He stopped. It was almost pitch dark where he was. He lifted his hand up in front of his face, gulping lightly. He could just see the outline. Turning around fully, he looked back the way he had come. He could just make out a fork in the path. Taking a deep breath, he back tracked, stopping at the fork and looking both ways. Which one had he come from? He didn't know. He hadn't been paying attention. He took a deep breath to steady his increasing heart beat, before taking a chance and going left. His eyes were wide and alert, fighting to see in the dark. All he could see so far were the shapes of trees and the faint outline of the path. Everything else was completely black. Ichigo frowned, shivering lightly as a cold breeze blew through the woods, rustling the leaves over head. He noticed that everything was oddly silent. No birds tweeting, no little woodland animals, no nothing. He took another deep breath, his back hunched a little. He picked up his pace, his nerves and senses on high alert suddenly.

A few feet later was when he stopped. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, and a chill ran down his spine. He was being watched. His eyes narrowed ahead of him when a shadow moved just ahead. He took a few more steps forward, before the snapping sound of a twig rang out through the eerily silent woods. He jumped a little, whirling around to face behind him. He saw, yet again, another shadow move. He was feeling more than a little unnerved at the present moment, the surrounding dark making him feel a little more vulnerable than he was used to. Ichigo cleared his throat before calling out into the night, his voice small in the vast darkness,

"Whose there?"

No sooner had he said those words, when an unseen force rammed into him from behind, sending him flying forwards. He stumbled over something and fell to his knees, letting out a string of curses. He flipped onto his back, looking around him as he shot back up to his feet, his hands clenched into fists. He was shaking slightly, but his eyes were calm and determined. He was still, listening intently around him. Since he couldn't see that well, he had to rely on his other senses. He could hear soft breathing from behind him, and a rush of air. He jumped back just in time, narrowly missing a blow. He heard a low grunt, and he smirked a bit, lunging out blindly into the dark, his hands meeting cloth. He grabbed it and wrenched it and the assailant to the side, hearing a satisfying 'thud' on the gravel and a strong of low curses. He froze. He knew that voice all too well.

**XoXoXo~**

Grimmjow fled from Ichigo's house, stalking down the street. His hand rested on the butt of his blade, his lips set in a predatory snarl. Why the fuck couldn't he kill that damn strawberry!? He hated his guts. He practically fantasized about the day he could see the life fade from those infuriating brown eyes, yet when he came so close to achieving just that...It was like something was stopping him and manipulating his actions. He hated it. Cyan eyes locked ahead, he stopped. He heard footsteps. Turning, he saw an elderly man walking down behind him, limping slightly as he moved, who didn't seem to even spare him a second glance. Grimmjow's nose wrinkled as he turned around and continued on his way at a slower pace. The elderly man passed him, but as he did so, he turned and glanced at Grimmjow, shooting him a weird look. Grimmjow stopped, brows furrowing slightly. Letting out a deep sigh he continued on his way, hands slipping into the pockets of his uniform.

As he walked, a light breeze rustled the trees around him and blew through his hair. The night was still and silent. Grimmjow needed that silence at the moment. His mind was a buzz with complete madness. What the fuck was it about Ichigo that made him...untouchable? Why did Grimmjow fail every time he tried to end that fuckers' life? He gritted his teeth, taking a turn down a path and stopping, looking around. He had come to a fork in the road. Turning, he looked behind him just in time to see a figure walking in his general direction. He stood there, hands still in his pockets, watching as the figure approached. It was then that he saw the unmistakable tuft of orange hair peeking out from underneath his hood, and a plan slowly started forming in Grimmjow's twisted mind. Slowly, a sadistic grin stretched over the sixth's features. He slinked back and out of sight, into the shadows, and waited until Ichigo had walked past him. It was clear that the male wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, which only made this all the more fun for Grimmjow. Now was his chance, and there was no way that he was going to fuck up this time around. Time was of the essence.

As silently as he could, Grimmjow followed Ichigo from within the woodland, stopping when he stopped, and then walking when he did. Ichigo finally stopped and looked around, blinking a few times and looking around him. It was obvious that he was surprised and a little intimidated by the dark and the vast woods. Grimmjow suppressed a small smile and moved up ahead a little, before dashing across the path, making sure that Ichigo had seen him. Judging by how Ichigo had frozen and looked around wildly, he had. He moved a few feet closer, before rushing across the path again, rather amused with screwing around with Ichigo's head. To his amusement, he heard Ichigo speak. His voice caught as he spoke, giving Grimmjow the satisfaction of knowing that Ichigo was starting to get scared.

"Whose there?"

Grimmjow grinned and appeared behind Ichigo, rushing at the figure and relishing in the feeling of his foot connecting with Ichigo's back, shooting him forwards. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as his gaze locked on the ginger on the ground, trying to discern who he was in the dark.

Somewhere within, when Ichigo stood up, Grimmjow grew a little too cocky, stepping within the line of fire and swinging a punch that narrowly missed the ginger. He let out a grunt as the follow – up from the punch propelled him forwards. He hadn't expected to miss. To make things worse, Grimmjow felt the back of his uniform get grabbed, and he was in the air for a split second, before he connected hard with the ground. He skidded back a little. His back stung from the scratches, and he let out a low string of curses as he brought himself back to his feet steadily, glaring at the shorter in the shadows. His hands curled into tight fists, and he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, a snarl curving his lips.

"Grimmjow...!?"

Said male cocked an eyebrow when Ichigo spoke.

"Ya seem surprised, Berry," Grimmjow rumbled, his voice a deep baritone that seemed to rebound off of the trees around them.

He could practically **hear** the shorter gulp. There was a moment of tense silence where neither moved and neither spoke.

A few moments elapsed before neither could take it anymore. It was like a gun shot had rang out through the night; Grimmjow and Ichigo both shot at each other, rushing with looks of determination etched across their faces. When they met in the middle, they were immobilized for a second in a rough battle for domination, gripping each others' forearms and trying to over power the other. Their faces closed in, snarls on both faces as their eyes locked in the dark of the night. Grimmjow was starting to feel a little hot under the collar, much to his disdain, and with a growl, he roughly pushed Ichigo away from him, skidding back and watching Ichigo like a predator watching prey.

Ichigo stumbled back, shock in his eyes briefly before they narrowed and hardened.

"Why the fuck..." Grimmjow growled, causing Ichigo's brows to furrow in confusion. With a low, animalistic growl, Grimmjow threw himself at the ginger, managing to over power him and pull him to the ground, where they wrestled violently.

A little later they found themselves in a rather compromising position. Somehow, during their wrestling, Ichigo managed to pull himself on top, and was now straddling the bluenette's hips, pinning Grimmjow's arms over his head. Grimmjow shot Ichigo a look of pure poison, snarling and fighting against the restraints. A moment passed when Grimmjow and Ichigo shared a look, in which Grimmjow stopped fighting. He stopped, his brows furrowing and a scowl plastered over his features.

The silence was deafening in Ichigo's ears, his body tingling. Before either men knew what was happening, Ichigo started leaning down, his brown eyes void of any emotion.

Grimmjow couldn't move. He could easily thrust Ichigo off of him, easily get out of this situation, but it was like his whole body was made of lead. He couldn't move, and he couldn't think straight. All he registered was that Ichigo was leaning closer...

And closer.

Then their lips touched.

**A/N HAHAHA! Love the ending? I'll update as soon as possible! I hope that you all liked this chapter! I loved all the positive reviews I got. I hope that this chapter lived up to the others! Bye bye for now! **


End file.
